A Moment of Passion, A Life of Pain
by Dusk Lunae
Summary: Anna and Kristoff have been dating for seven amazing months(under Elsa's watchful supervision, of coarse). The two decide to become a couple, and Elsa determines that they have become responsible enough for a date alone. She was horribly mistaken. One thing leads to another until Anna is pregnant, Kristoff is scared, and Elsa is furious.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters.**

**Kristoff**

"I love you. I love you so much it hurts and I just really want you to be a part of my life so will you be my girlfriend?" I rambled. I let out a sigh of relief."Yes!" I triumphed under my breath. It had taken me forever to get it out, but I had done it.

_Now all I have to do is say it to Anna_, I thought as I looked at Sven. Our date was in thirty minutes and I was getting ready to bring our relationship to the next level. We had been dating for the last seven months under the close and careful watch of her sister, Elsa.

It wasn't that Elsa didn't like me; it was just that the last time Anna liked a guy, she had almost married him within a few hours. So I did understand her concern. I just wished that Anna and I could get some privacy. That would make it a little easier to say.

I took a deep breath. It was a beautiful Spring day and I had just gotten out of the bath. The trolls had tried to do my hair and make me smell good, but it didn't work out as planned. I smelled kind of like dirt badly covered up with flower scents, and my hair looked as messy as ever.

Nervous as hell, I began my journey to the castle on the sleigh that Anna had gotten me.

**Anna**

"Elsa, where are you?" I yelled. "Olaf, could you find her? I need to be ready for my date because I just have a feeling that it'll be special and I want it to be perfect but first I need the perfect dress and the perfect hairdo and the perfect perfume and makeup and accessories and please go find her Olaf because I'm _FREAKING OUT_**!"**

The little snowman looked up at me with his mouth agape. "Uhh… okay!" He smiled his usual happy smile and ran off to find Elsa.

After a minute of criticizing the dress and accessories I had picked out in the mirror, Elsa came in. "Oh, Anna you look beautiful. What were you so worried about?" She said in her incredibly calm, collected voice.

"Today just feels special and oh my gosh I need to look _perfect_!" I said. I was _so _freaking out.

"Here," she put a beautiful gold necklace around my neck. It matched perfectly with my elegant up-do and long, pink dress. "Perfect." She smiled at me.

I immediately agreed. "Thank you so much, Elsa." There was a ring throughout the hall.

"Princess Anna," one of the maids shouted. "Your date is here."

I squealed with excitement and nervousness while Elsa smiled and shook her head at me. We both made our way to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kristoff**

Taking yet another deep breath, I rang the doorbell. A high-pitched squeal ensued before the huge door opened and I was attacked with a bear hug. Elsa looked at us with an eyebrow up, and I knew that mean I had to push Anna off. God, I hated doing that. But I really wanted to make a good impression on Elsa, so I gently pushed Anna away. She pouted at me as she always does when I do that, but I knew she understood.

"Kristoff, I missed you so so so much! I'm so excited to go on our date. I can't believe you're taking me to my favorite restaurant. Ahh!"

I smiled lovingly down at her. I loved how she got when she was excited. We all piled into my sleigh and arrived at the restaurant soon after. I was rehearsing my lines in my head the whole time.

We sat down at an outdoor table. The waiter asked us our drinks. I took one last deep breath. I was ready.

"So, Elsa, would it be possible to get a moment a privacy?" I asked in as sophisticated and polite of a voice I could muster.

"Why would you need that, Kristoff?" She asked in a frighteningly calm tone.

"Uhh…" I stuttered dumbly. "I would like to tell her something."

"Anything you want to say shouldn't be so inappropriate that you can't say it in front of me." She answered coldly.

I figured this would happen. Trying to look only at Anna, I inhaled deeply. "Anna, I love you and will you be my girlfriend?"

The contrasting looks on their faces was almost comical. Anna looked like she was about to burst with joy. Elsa, on the other hand, looked flabbergasted. And a little bit angry.

**Anna**

"OH MY GOSH YES YES YES!" I squealed. I was so happy! I had dreamed of this moment for ages and it finally happened. I knew that it would have happened sooner if Elsa hadn't been so overprotective. As in about five or six months ago sooner. But at least it was happening now!

I got up and hugged him tightly, accidentally putting my chest against his face. Both of us turned super red and hoped that Elsa hadn't noticed. Luckily, she hadn't. A lot of sexual tension had built up between us that I don't think Elsa had noticed. Awkward stuff just kept happening.

I looked over at my older sister. I had totally forgotten about seeing her reaction! She did not look very happy. "Uhm, I mean yes only if my sister approves, of course." I blurted out.

"I approve." She said, and started sipping her drink.

I smiled from ear to ear. So did Kristoff. This couldn't be more perfect!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kristoff**

I went home after the date, which was great except for Elsa looking at me strangely. I had the best night's sleep I'd had in a while. My dreams, however, made me feel dirty and ashamed. And, of course, all of them had to do with Anna.

**Anna**

I woke up to Elsa knocking on my door. "Anna, may I speak with you?"

"Oh yeah, sure." I yawned.

She opened the door and sat next to me on my bed. "How are you feeling about Kristoff saying he loved you?"

"Excited, of course! I mean, I love him too."

"You do realize you didn't say it back, right?"

I gasped. _Oh my gosh I didn't!_ "What do I do?!"

"Calm down, Anna. All you do is tell him on your next date. I doubt he even noticed."

"No no no no no! But we planned our next date for _two days from now_! I need to see him tomorrow. Please, Elsa, let us go tomorrow!" I begged.

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about. I think the two of you have earned a date alone. And, yes, Anna, that can be tomorrow."

My eyes got as big as saucers. _A date alone with Kristoff? A date alone with Kristoff!_

"Alright, Anna, I'm going to bed. I love you. Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: There is slight sexual content in this chapter.**

**Anna**

My hair a mess, I picked out a nice, light purple dress for my date. I was having dinner with Kristoff's family, the trolls. I was totally scared. _A date with my boyfriend without Elsa? My boyfriend? My boyfriend! _My thoughts raced.

My hair done and dress on, I walked out the door. _Breathe, Anna._ I told myself over and over again until the carriage ride to the Valley of the Living Rock.

**Kristoff**

She pulled up to where I was standing, looking gorgeous as usual. It was then that I noticed that someone was missing from the carriage.

"Where's Elsa?"

"Well, um, she might have let us have a date alone." She smiled excitedly.

My eyes widened. Anna ran into my arms, wrapping her whole self around me in a tight hug. We had the deepest kiss we had ever been able to, our tongues wrestling with love and passion. With an uncomfortable tight feeling in my pants, I took her to the carriage and laid her down on the seat. Her legs spread and wrapped around me. A slight moan escaped her lips.

Flushed and out of breath, I pulled away. "Anna, I'm sorry, but we need to stop before, you know… it goes too far…" I responded to her surprised face. She blushed and looked away, nodding.

We got out of the carriage awkwardly. The dinner was nice, and the trolls were as intrusive as ever. Everything was fine until I wanted to show her something in my tent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter includes sexual content.**

**Anna**

I walked to the back of the Valley of Living Rock. All I wanted to do was wrap myself around Kristoff again. I tried to suppress my very un-ladylike urges, but it was nearly impossible. I was out of breath, and Kristoff thought it was from the walk. I've got two words for you: it wasn't.

His tent was simple. A perfect description of who he was.

"Okay," he said, going inside the tent. I followed. "I wanted to give you this. I made it myself." He put a necklace around my neck. It had a black chord with a wooden carving of a heart.

"Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful! Thank you, Kristoff." I attacked him in a hug and kiss that I wanted to last forever.

**Kristoff**

She smelled like flowers. God, I loved the way she smelled. My instincts took over. I took her in my arms and slowly laid her down on my mat. My mouth moved down to her throat, my hands tracing her amazing figure.

She gasped for air as she took my shirt off and started trailing scratches down my back. My hands lingered near her chest. I raised my eyebrows, asking for permission. She nodded, almost begging with her eyes. I unzipped her dress and exposed her gorgeous breasts, giving attention with my mouth and hands to both of them.

I slowly pulled her dress down further. I knew I was going fast, but I wanted her so badly. I worked her out of all of her clothes until she was naked in front of me. She nervously tried to cover her body, but I gently pulled her arms away.

"Don't hide, please. You're so incredible."

She smiled. I kissed my way down until I got to her most private place. I licked up her slick folds over and over again, making her moan my name with pleasure.

After several minutes of that, I took my pants off. She felt ready and I knew I was.

**Anna**

I _needed_ him. I had never felt so much need in my life. He positioned himself at my entrance. I nodded, and he entered me in one quick thrust. I gasped through my teeth. I usually never cussed, but the word _damn _slipped out of my mouth. He was big. Huge, in fact. And I was in so much pain. I was proud of myself for not crying. When the pain subsided, I nodded as a signal to go.

My pain quickly was replaced by pleasure. "Oh, Kristoff! Ohhh,yess. Please give me more." He went faster and faster. Although he didn't last long, the feeling of his hot cum inside me was still amazing.

With him tuckered out, I kissed my lover on the forehead and drove home in my carriage.

_ We made love!_ Went through my mind the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Elsa**

Anna came home late that night. Worried half to death, I stayed up later than normal. When she came home, I yelled at her. When I was finished, I asked, "Why were you so late, anyway?"

She looked down, "One of my horse's horseshoes came off." She said as if she had rehearsed it, which worried me even more. Knowing she was lying, I sent her off to bed.

I lay in my own bed that night, tossing, turning, and wondering what Anna and Kristoff had done without me there. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have left them alone!" I scolded myself aloud. After much thought, I finally started to calm myself down. _You know what, I'm worried for nothing. They probably just made out for the first time._ And I fell asleep reassuring myself that everything was fine.

**Two weeks later…**

**Anna**

I woke up feeling funny. Before I knew it, I was puking my guts out.

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Anna? Are you alright?" She heard me heave. "Oh goodness, I'll get the nurse."

This was so weird. I never got sick. Anna and the nurse came in. "Oh dear, go lay down and drink this." The nurse gave me a glass of water and ice in a bag for my head. "She'll have to cancel her date today with that boy."

The nausea went away immediately. "Actually, I feel better now." The nurse gave me a strange look.

"Anna, stay down just in case. If you still feel better, fine. If not, you can't go."

I sighed. "Can he at least see me here?"

"And come into your room? Not a chance."

"Oh, come on! You'll be in here." I protested.

"I have other things to do."

"One of the maids could!"

Elsa thought about it for a few moments. "Fine. But I better not hear anything about you going too far in any way. If the maid is the least bit uncomfortable, there will be consequences."

"I'll stay." The nurse interjected.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ellis. If anything goes wrong, I trust that I'll be notified."

"Of course, Queen Elsa."

Elsa walked quickly out of the room. "Are you still feeling okay?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm fine. In fact, I'm craving eggs. I'm going to ask the cooks for some eggs."

"Princess Anna, I'm quite concerned about your current condition. I have my suspicions and need to tell you of them. Cravings and morning sickness. What kind of symptoms do these sound like to you?"

I thought hard about it. My eyes widened. "You don't think…?"

"Well, first I must know whether it is possible."

I slowly nodded. I could be pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Elsa**

Kristoff, who had been called into the room upon arrival, rubbed Anna's back as she puked and sobbed. The nurse stood off to the side, watching cautiously.

"What is going on here?" I whispered to the nurse.

"I'm sure that Princess Anna will want to tell you herself." She said sadly.

I fell back and caught myself. I knew what was going on immediately. _I knew I shouldn't have trusted them. This is entirely my fault. Well, mine and… Kristoff's…_

**Kristoff**

I had no clue why she was crying, but I felt an almost primal urge to protect and console her. I had always had this of course, but it was suddenly stronger. Maybe it was because she was crying.

Out of nowhere, a gigantic icicle was pointed at my head. "You've disrespected me, my sister, and my authority!" Elsa yelled.

Anna stood shakily. "No! Elsa, please calm down, I – "

"Calm down? You've been defiled! Do you realize that you cannot have that back?!"

"Oh," I said, starting to get it. "I know what this is about. Elsa, I love her and won't apologize for that."

Elsa was so shocked by my words that she dropped her icicle. Anna's mouth was agape. I had always been so respectful to Elsa, and both of them were flabbergasted when I finally snapped.

Elsa regained her regal composure. "Well, then if you 'love her' so much, you'll stick around to take care of your bastard child."

Anna fainted and, as the nurse rushed to her, my vision blacked out as well. Elsa walked out with pride since she had won, but remorse for what she had just said and done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kristoff**

Waking up in a hospital bed, I turned my head to see Anna still unconscious next to me. The next thing I saw surprised me. Elsa was sitting next to Anna, with her head on Anna's pillow, sobbing. I tried pretending to be unconscious still, but Elsa had already seen me She sniffled, wiped her face like a child, and raised her head.

"You didn't rape her, did you?" There was anger and… _hope?_ in her voice.

"Elsa, look, I know you want to think of your sister as a perfect angel, but… it was her choice too."

She sighed, slumping her shoulders and shaking her head in defeat. "It's all my fault." She started sobbing again, resting her head on her sister's pillow.

I wanted to reassure her, but she got up and ran away sobbing before I could stop her.

I went over to Anna, who looked so peaceful while sleeping. I found my hand travelling to her stomach, where I now knew my own child was developing. I rested my own head on Anna's stomach, feeling myself becoming increasingly attached to both her and the baby. _I'm a father._I fell asleep smiling, lying on her stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

**Anna**

I was floating, pink and blue bubbles all around me. It was peaceful, and I was happy. Looking down, I saw a huge belly, _my_ huge belly. _Oh my god! _I said loudly, making all of the pink bubbles around me pop. That made me cry for some reason I didn't know. I guessed the hormones made me extra emotional.

Forced out of my dream by a loud noise, I woke up with Kristoff's ear to my stomach. The loud noise turned out to be him snoring. I reached up to find wetness on my face. _I'm… crying?_ I hiccupped with a sob, and I started to _really_ cry. Hard.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Kristoff got up and hugged me.

To keep from seeming hormone-crazed, I kept the dream to myself. "Kristoff, I'm pregnant. What do you think is wrong? I'm just so scared I mean what if we're bad parents and what if Elsa never forgives me and the baby doesn't have an aunt that loves it and-"

"Anna, stop. You're working yourself up. We'll be great parents and Elsa will forgive you. In fact, I think she blames herself more than anything."

That made me really sad. It was all mine and Kristoff's fault, not hers. "Wait. This is a _baby. _A tiny _human. _We need to stop looking at it as, well, an _it. _I officially declare this baby's temporary name as peanut." I said the last sentence in a very important tone.

Kristoff laughed. "I agree. Peanut." He rubbed and kissed my tummy, still smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kristoff**

It had been a long day, it was dark, and I was ready to go home. The whole carriage ride there was loud with my thoughts. _How will I tell the trolls? They'll think I'm an idiot. Then again, I _did_ get her pregnant. God, I should've pulled out. Should I propose? Anna Bjorman. I kind of like the sound of that. I' m a father. Me. A father! At only twenty-one. And poor Anna. She's only eighteen! I've ruined her life. Her future. Elsa has every right to hate me._

The trolls were all waiting for me, staring at me worriedly as soon as I pulled up. "KRISTOFF BJORMAN," Bulda, my troll mom, was spitting mad. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE YOU ARE? YOU WORRIED US SICK!"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm sorry. Something came up."

"And what came up that was _so _important that you 'forgot' that you were supposed to go out with Anna and be back?"

"If I could just speak with you privately-"

"OH NO! You worried ALL of us sick. We ALL deserve an explanation."

My face turned red. She was so mad; there was no way to reason with her. And disobeying Bulda just wasn't something you did. "Well, I… I kind of um…"

"SPIT IT OUT, CHILD!"

"I got her pregnant." I said just loudly enough so that only the ones closest to me, Bulda, Cliff(my troll dad), and Pabbie, could hear.

Bulda went silent, her usually happy eyes welling up with tears. She pulled me by the pant leg to my tent. Pabbie and Cliff followed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: Warning! If you struggle with suicidal thoughts, this chapter could be triggering and should be skipped. I promise the story will make sense without it. Suicide Hotline in the USA: __1-800-273-8255_

**Anna**

Kristoff really needed a break. I could just tell. "Why don't you go home?" I suggested sweetly. We kissed and he left.

I walked down the hallway to the room which had shut me out for so many years: Elsa's room. _Knock, knock, knock._ The exact same knock I used after our parents had died. Ominously simple. So unlike my normal bubbly self, yet so perfect for the situation.

"Elsa?" I waited for about a minute. I could hear nothing. Not even her breathing. I barged in to hear a piercing scream escaping my lips. The room was a snowstorm. Elsa was hanging from a rope tied to her canopy bed. The staff came in, finding me trying my damndest to hold her up, my tears staining my sister's dress.

Mrs. Ellis and a few of the butlers ran to me, helping to hold her up and untie the noose. By the time they got her down to the floor, I was wailing. The tears blurred my vision, making me get dizzy and fall to the floor next to Elsa.

Mrs. Ellis started pressing on Elsa's chest over and over, trying to get her heart to restart. "Her heart's beating!" she yelled triumphantly.

The doctor finally came, assessing Elsa. "She'll be okay, but we'll keep her sedated for a little while. Just to make sure she doesn't try anything."

I looked at my beautiful sister. It was agonizing to see her in so much pain. I would never, for the rest of my life, forget the look of the bruises on her throat from the rope.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kristoff**

Walking to Pabbie's tent was the most awkward thing I had ever experienced. "Bulda, Cliff," I started.

"I don't wanna hear your 'sorry'. It's too late." Bulda said. Wow. She hasn't been this angry with me since that time I had run over and ruined her garden. Except this was different, _way_ different. This was a _child._

After an agonizing thirty seconds, we arrived at Pabbie's tent. Bulda took a deep breath as we all anticipated the yelling that was sure to come. "Now Kristoff," she started in an unexpectedly calm voice. "Let me ask you something. Do you love her?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now let me tell you something that I hope you already knew. You _will _stay with her. You _will_ marry her. And you _will _raise this child."

I simply nodded. Well, that answered one of my questions. I was going to propose to Anna. I, thinking the conversation was over, walked away. "Oh no. Now time for your lecture." Bulda started raising her voice.

Before I knew it, I was plopped down into a chair and my ears were yelled off for a good twenty minutes. Although I can't remember all of it, I know I heard the words "birth control" a lot. Then Bulda broke down crying and Cliff I had to comfort her. Pabbie stood there silently, just there to mediate.

Right before I was about to leave to let Bulda sob in Cliff's arms – which I felt _awful_ for – she took me in her arms and said the last thing I would've ever expected. "You'll make a great dad."


	13. Chapter 13

**Elsa**

I was in a half-dreaming, half-awake state. With no idea what around me was real and what wasn't, I was extremely disoriented. All that I could find in my memory was a crying girl with strawberry blonde hair. All I could see and feel was despair and neck pain. I don't know how long this went on for, or why it was happening, but it was my life at that point.

At an unknown day and hour, I heard someone come in. No, two someones. One I knew well. She came in all the time with her almost skip-like walk to either speak words that I barely understood or just sob. The other's footsteps sounded heavy. They were unfamiliar to me, so I tensed up.

I heard a girl's voice. "Elsa, Kristoff is here. I just wanted to explain to him what happened last night. Is that okay?"

To my horror, all I could respond with was a groaned "Yaa." Why was I like this? I know it hasn't always been this way. I meant to ask that question, but all that came out was "Whaailiethi?"

I started to cry. Not being able to express my many thoughts and questions was extremely frustrating. "Do you know who I am? Do you know who you are?" the girl asked.

They were questions that took all of my mental strength to try and answer. What was her _name_?! What was my name?! I ended up shaking my head, hoping the nice girl would answer the questions for me.

"I'm Anna. You're Elsa. I'm your sister."

Thousands of memories came flooding back to my mind, making me cry with tears of joy, pain, and sadness. I started sobbing, but my body felt so heavy I couldn't even move my arm to wipe my tears. I was pathetic and I knew it.

"Elsa, I know you can't really move or talk right now, and that's because you're on a sedative. Do you remember what happened?"

A sedative? Why would I be on that? It's for people who try to commit sui-. Oh no. I remembered the rope. The feeling that everything was all my fault. The hopelessness, and then the blissful darkness.

I tried to open my eyes. To see my poor sister, who just might have been the one who had found me. I mean, who else would be in my room that late? After a horrible struggle, I opened my eyes to see a blurry vision of Anna standing over me, her shoulders moving with silent sobs. Kristoff holding her from behind, trying to calm her down. _What have I done?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Anna**

It had been three days since Elsa's suicide attempt. Seeing Elsa lying there so helplessly was taking a real toll on me. I had to take her off of the sedatives. After a huge argument by the doctor about how she was a danger to herself, I finally convinced him. Mostly because I used the "I'm a princess as well as her sister" card, he reluctantly let her off of the sedatives that day. I would just have to wait until they wore off enough for her to talk before I could bombard her with any more of my questions.

I checked on her every hour until, finally, she was awake and coherent. Only one problem: she was sobbing. I mean horrible, heart-breaking sobs. I knocked at her open door, which reminded me of the other night. I winced. That was the last thing I wanted to think about.

"Elsa?" I called out cautiously.

She looked up with red, puffy eyes. "Anna." She said simply. A tear rolled down her cheek. I ran to her and grabbed her up in a huge hug.

We both cried on each others' shoulders. "Elsa, why?"

"I'm so sorry, Anna. I just felt like you getting pregnant was entirely my fault. I _did_,after all, leave you two alone. And I couldn't live with myself knowing that." More tears streamed down my sister's beautiful face.

"Elsa, you're smarter than this. You know it's mine and Kristoff's fault. But we need to stop looking at it that way. This is really taking a toll on me – I've never cried so much in my life. Look on the bright side. You're going to be an auntie!" I smiled.

Elsa bit her lip. "Anna, may I ask how far along you are?"

"A month tomorrow. Why?"

"We need to talk about… alternative options." She said cautiously.

My smile quickly faded as I understood what she meant. "You want to _kill_ my Peanut?"

"Peanut?" I barely got to see the confused look on her face before I stormed out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Hello, everyone. I hope you like the story. Please leave a review saying whether or not you'd like another lemon. The majority shall rule!**

**Kristoff**

"She suggested you do WHAT?" I yelled.

"I know. She just doesn't get it. We already love Peanut." Anna rubbed her stomach affectionately.

I heard a knock on Anna's open door. Looking over, I saw Elsa standing there, looking apologetic. I glared at her. I was still so mad at her, I could spit. Not _on _her, of course, I was respectful of women, just in her general direction.

"Anna, may I speak with you privately?"

"Anything you say to me can be said to Kristoff." Anna said firmly.

Elsa sighed. "Fine. I apologize for what I said. I didn't realize your attachment to the… Peanut."

Anna went up to her and hugged her. "Wait wait, woah woah woah," I interjected. "You forgive her just like that?"

"She's my sister." Anna said defensively.

"Yeah and she also just asked you to kill your unborn child."

"I can't stay mad at her forever."

Elsa stepped in. "You two, please don't fight over this. Kristoff, I've already seen the error in my ways and apologized. What else can I possibly do?"

I threw my hands up. "I'm just saying that Anna should've stayed mad at you for longer. I sure am."

"We can just agree to disagree, then." Anna said angrily.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

_Wow, my first fight with Anna._ I thought sadly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: Sexual content in this chapter. If you would like to skip it, stop where Anna says "Yes yes yes!"**

**Kristoff**

I was completely over our little spat, had forgiven Elsa, and was now onto more pressing matters. Carrying the tiny package that would mean the world to my beautiful Anna, I went through the castle door. I didn't even have to knock anymore, considering that I practically lived there.

Walking to Anna's room, I became nervous. I mean, this was a huge decision. I shook it off and went inside. "Anna?" I called out.

"Hey, sweetie!" She was sitting on her bed, looking through a set of maternity clothes. "I got these for, you know, later." She showed her beautiful smile.

I walked up to her, taking deep breaths to get ready for what was about to happen. _What if she says no? _The thought raced through my head. _Well, only one way to find out._

Getting down on one knee, I recited what I had practiced hundreds of times with Sven. "Anna, I am deeply in love with you and want – no, need – you to be in my life forever. Will you marry me?"

Anna smiled from ear to ear, and then squealed. "Yes yes yes!"

I got up and grabbed her in a heated kiss, laying her down in bed. The kiss got increasingly deeper and more passionate until we were tongue-wrestling. Anna moaned, and my pants suddenly got tighter. I pulled her up to her pillow and started to undress myself as she did the same. We both wanted something more intimate than we could get with clothes on.

When we were both naked, I licked down her body as slowly as I could, torturing her. I didn't want to rush like I had last time. No, I would take this one nice and slow. I licked around the edges of her wetness, teasing her and making her squirm until I finally let her have one long, drawn out lick to her core. This made her shudder with delight.

As I went to kiss her, she flipped us over and started teasing me by doing what I had done to her. She slowly licked up and down the sides of my shaft until, finally, she took as much as she could into her mouth (which was a surprising amount) in one swift motion.

I groaned. "God, Anna!" She started going up and down, using her hands and mouth to please me. I came suddenly, giving her just enough of a warning to pull away. But my timing was off and some of my cum hit her in the face.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry."

She just laughed as she slurped up the mess I had made.

"God, you're amazing." I said to my lover.

Then, just when I thought that we had done enough for the day, Anna got on top and started riding me, moaning like crazy. I grabbed her hips and started pumping up and down until she moaned so hard, I knew I had found her G-spot. We came together in ecstasy. And she fell asleep next to me, her head on my chest. In that moment, my fiancé and I were truly happy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Four months later…**

**Kristoff**

I was startled awake. A five month along Anna and I now shared a bed in the castle, and she was crying in her sleep, curled in a ball, with what looked like a grimace of pain on her face. I tapped her on the shoulder. "Baby?

She yelled in pain. I sat up quickly. "Anna, what's wrong?"

"It… hurts… ahhh!"

I got up and sent one of the maids to get the doctor. Lifting the sheets, I found blood on the bed. In fact, Anna was soaked in her own blood. I didn't know what that meant exactly, but I knew it couldn't mean anything good for the baby. Or for Anna.

The doctor rushed in. At this point Anna was convulsing in pain, holding her rubbing her back, I reached up to my face to find myself crying.

Doctor Akre talked to himself as he examined Anna. It only took about ten minutes, but it felt like forever. "Well," he said, "It appears that she is losing the child. At this point, there is nothing we can do."

Anna sat up. "The pain is gone. Is that good?" She said hopefully.

The doctor looked doubtful. "I can check."

After another examination, the doctor declared, "The child is gone. She was a girl."

What happened next was a blur. I woke up the next morning to Anna crying, a hole in the wall, my face tear-stained, and my hand hurting.

**Anna**

As if losing peanut wasn't bad enough, I kept getting bigger. Much bigger._ I would've been five months along by this point_, I thought, _and I look like I am_.

"Kristoff?"

He came through the door to our room. "Yeah?"

"Didn't the doctor say I should be shrinking?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, do I look pregnant to you? I mean, I'm getting bigger still."

"I'll get the doctor. It may be a problem."

Doctor Akre looked puzzled after examining me. "It appears to me that nothing is _wrong _per say. You're still pregnant."

"Twins?"

He nodded. Kristoff looked like he was going to cry and laugh at the same time. I was feeling the same way. I missed the child I never knew, but still loved the child I now knew I had.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Would it be an understatement to say that it's been a while? Probably. I'm genuinely sorry for that. I had some personal issues and just a really hard time over the past two years. But, finally, I'm back, baby! Obviously, my writing style has changed significantly, as well as perspective and all that junk. I would honestly like to just rewrite this whole thing, as I now think it goes too fast and made everyone a bit too childish; but I'll keep it as is and just add to it! Enjoy 3_

**Elsa**

I hated to admit to myself my true feelings about Anna's miscarriage. Of course I was sad - that emotion was okay - but there was a definite undertone of relief as well. The relief didn't come from a place of hatred for the baby or Kristoff. It came from a place of love and hopefulness for my sister. She was just so young and full of potential. Hell, Kristoff was too. Twenty-one was simply not old enough for the responsibility of having a child, and eighteen definitely wasn't.

"Elsa," Anna knocked on the door, smiling. It was so nice to see her happy. I hadn't since the miscarriage about a month ago.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked, smiling back.

"I'm still pregnant!" She basically squealed. I was taken aback.

"How?" Was all I could get out.

"It was twins," she paused sadly. "The other one survived, though. Isn't this great? You'll still be an auntie!"

"I-" I was interrupted by Kristoff coming in, picking Anna up, and kissing her.

_Thank goodness - I didn't know where I was going with that. Do I tell her the truth? Do I lie and say how happy I am?_

I heard a strained "congratulations" come out of my mouth. Anna obviously didn't catch my tone, either because I was really great at acting or because she was too ecstatic to notice.

I need to tell the truth. "Anna, don't you think you're taking this kind of lightly?" I said gently.

Her face fell. "What do you mean?"

"Anna, honey, you should know that I will love this baby and be the best auntie I can, but this is really serious. And we need to start treating it that way."

"You think I'm not taking this seriously?" She seemed to be getting upset at me, which was extremely rare.

"Honestly, no. You don't even seem affected by the fact that an entire human life is in your hands. That amount of responsibility is insane. Don't you see that?"

Kristoff started to speak, but Anna spoke up louder. "Elsa, look, I know this is hard for you, but I'm trying to stay positive. You should try it too."

"I am trying, but I still think you're way too giddy about this. It still seems to me that you aren't taking this seriously enough."

"It seems more like _you're_ not taking this seriously enough!" She raised her voice. "You were so nonchalant talking to me about an abortion. You don't think that's a serious decision?"

"Don't you think having unprotected sex was a serious decision?"

"Maybe if you hadn't watched our every move for so long, we would've been more careful!" She and stormed away, Kristoff following closely behind to offer comfort.

Her last sentence stuck with me all night. I pondered it for a few hours until my mind finally wondered off to another subject, giving me a much needed break.

I thought about how much things had changed and how close Anna and I had become. I used to be this scared little child, stuck in her room all the time. My powers were thought of as a curse instead of the gift they are because that was all I was taught. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." Oh how I wished I could go back in time and tell my parents and little me the truth. My thoughts stopped in their tracks.

_Oh my god, she's right. I of all people should know she's right. You can't hold everything down for so long without it eventually exploding. Had my own experience taught me nothing? The solution wasn't preventing them from being loving and intimate, it was letting things go naturally and offering guidance. I tried to prevent Anna from making her own decision like the adult she is. I was just trying to be a good sister. I just wanted to protect her. Of course both of them had their parts in this, but I have to take responsibility for mine too._

Tears streamed down my face. I had to talk to Anna.


End file.
